Fibrous substrates used to deliver widely varying agents are well known and readily available for many purposes. Examples include wet wipes, polishing rags, disinfecting bandages, insect repellent wipes and cleaning implements. It is also known to include agents in personal care products such as disposable diapers and the like to improve conditions in skin contact areas. Examples of such products are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,587 and 5,593,682. Multicomponent fibers are, similarly, known and commercially available for diverse uses. For example, binder bicomponent fibers where one component has adhesive properties under bonding conditions are widely employed to provide integrity to fibrous batts used as absorbents in personal care products or in filter products. Examples of such multicomponent fibers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,400 and 5,866,488. Moreover, the incorporation of additives such as surfactants into extrudable polymer compositions and the blooming of such additives to the fiber surface over time are taught by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,218.
There remains a need for fibers and webs that can more effectively and efficiently deliver active agents in a uniform and controlled manner. The present invention addresses this need.